Two For Me
by Halawen
Summary: Clare has two secret lovers, Drew and Owen and she's happy but will happen when they find out about each other? Fluff and smut shot. A/U.


**Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

**All the stuff to know before reading:**

***Takes place just after the start of Clare and Drew's senior year at DeGrassi**

***Drew and Bianca never got engaged and broke up over the summer**

***Adam didn't die**

***Clare and Eli did get back together and have sex at prom but she didn't get cancer**

***They broke up after Adam found out Eli was cheating and told Clare**

**Two for Me**

**(CLARE)**

"Mmm yes harder Drewwww more ahhh," I whisper against his neck. I'd scream it out but someone might hear us.

"Nngnng Clare," Drew grunts in a low voice.

Drew's pace increases and I bite my lip to keep from calling out with rapturous bliss. I feel Drew tense, he's close to releasing; he stops kissing my neck and locks eyes with me before taking my lips. He deepens the kiss, I grip the back of his neck and we both climax at once. I pull out of the kiss to breathe and Drew slows down before pulling out. He lies next to me taking off the condom and rolling it in a lot of tissue before tossing it in the DeGrassi waste basket.

"You know we really should find somewhere better to do this," I comment after a few deep breaths.

"What," Drew says sitting up and handing me my bra and panties, "don't like being on your back behind the bulletin board in the locked student council office?"

"Not really," I comment handing Drew his boxers.

"You can be on top next time," Drew grins giving me my dress.

"I mean somewhere more private and preferably more comfortable," I correct.

"You want to come over? You can hang out with Adam and we can try to sneak away later," Drew offers.

"I can't I have plans," I tell him standing up so I can straighten my dress.

"What plans?" Drew questions.

"Plans," I respond as he zips up my dress.

"Plans better than making love to me again?" He questions faking hurt feelings.

"Not necessarily better just equal…and different," I tell him but he just pinches his eyebrows at me. "You didn't really think you were enough to satisfy my sexual appetite did you?"

"You're cheating on me?! What if you get pregnant? What about STI's?!" Drew exclaims.

"We aren't dating Drew; we're having sex in secret no one knows that we do this, I can't be cheating on you because it's not a relationship. I'm on birth control remember, and I make you were a condom I make him wear one too," I inform Drew.

"Does anyone know about you and this other guy?" Drew questions.

"Don't you think if they did you'd know about it?"

"Well who is it?" Drew asks as I slip on my shoes and grab my stuff.

"Owen," I smile and unlock the student council doors to leave I look at Drew and he's just standing there with his mouth open in shock. Leaving Drew in his shock I get in my car and drive to Owen's dorm at York.

When Eli left early for New York and his job as a P.A. I was okay with it. When I found out his dorm roommate was a girl I was not okay with that. I told Eli as much and a couple days later he told me they weren't rooming together anymore. Then six weeks ago, and right before school started, I found out from Adam that not only was Eli still rooming with Lenore but they were sleeping together. Eli had lied to me and was cheating on me; I broke up with him, spent two days feeling betrayed and angry. Then I met Drew at the student council office to discuss student council that year. I don't entirely remember how it happened but Drew and I had sex in the student council office. We've been doing so nearly every day for the last six weeks. There was never any arrangement, we never spoke about it or talked about it at all but anytime we were alone together in the student council office, and the school was mostly empty, we'd end up naked on the floor behind the bulletin board.

Owen and I ran into each other the same day I started with Drew. After Drew and I had sex that first time we actually got down to business and then Drew left, and I wanted more. Not to say that Drew wasn't enough, he was but it was like there was a new spark inside of me, perhaps conflagration would be more accurate. A conflagration of carnal desire that couldn't be doused by a single boy because honestly as soon as I saw Owen in the store all I wanted to do was kiss him and rip off all his clothes, which is more or less what happened, I saw him in the store, we talked a minute, I kissed him and asked him if we could go somewhere private. He looked at me like I was crazy for a second and then told me I could follow him back to his dorm where he had a room all to himself. I did rip his clothes off once we were behind a locked door and we made love on his bed.

And it's just continued from there, every day I meet up with one or both of them, in secret of course, no one knows I have two lovers. I love when I get them both in one day, they are both great lovers but it's like they excited different parts of me, fulfilled different parts of me, different carnal desires. Drew was a surprisingly tender and gentle lover. It's like he instinctually knew what I wanted and needed even without me asking for it. He was generous, liked to pamper and build to the sex with foreplay, he could spend an hour just kissing and licking my body before we ever got penetration of any kind. Owen, not so surprisingly, was athletic and could go for hours. He liked to take charge, try new positions and take me to all different worlds of pleasure. We've made love on everything in his dorm room, his car, even the woods. Owen liked adventurous and even kinky at times and he seemed to enjoy making a game out of how many times he could make me orgasm, his current record is four at a time.

So now I was sleeping with them both, I was safe and I knew they were clean. I wasn't having sex with anyone besides the two of them. I knew at some point they'd find out about each other, wasn't sure how they'd feel about it but I guess I should tell Owen.

"Good evening Sexy," Owen grins when he opens the door.

"Hi, I shouldn't stay too long I have homework, I'm sure you do too," I comment as I close the door, lock it and then loop my arms around his neck and compress my lips to his.

Owen lifts me by the waist and carries me to the bed; he lies me down and pulls my dress up. His finger crooks into my panties and pulls them down; I deepen the kiss as Owen's finger brushes over my clit. I kick off my shoes; Owen pulls my panties down my legs and drops them to the floor. I grab his shirt pulling it over his head and release it to the ground. Within a moment all our clothes are off and Owen is assailing my breasts with his lips while his fingers open my pussy lips. My head cranes back into the pillow and I moan loudly with pleasure. Unlike at DeGrassi we don't have to be quiet here, it's not so much that the dorm walls are thoroughly sound-proofed, they aren't at all, but the walls aren't paper thin either. It's more like there's a constant cacophony of sounds going on in the dorm at any one time and people in the heat of passion just blends right in.

I rake my nails at the back of Owen's neck as his fingers probe into me evoking a moan from my mouth. Owen smiles against my breast, his fingers curling and my back arches. My eyes go half-lidded and my hips begin to squirm and buck wanting more. Owen adds another finger, spreading them inside me to stretch me, causing me to whimper and I bite my lip. He thrusts a few times before adding his thumb, he's fisting me now and I feel like I might explode, actually I do just that, screaming out his name as I reach a trembling orgasm. He with withdraws his hand rapidly, I whimper at the loss and my body lurches still in the thick of my orgasm. I grip Owen tightly and he lays me down again, spreading my legs, he rubs my clit sending me back into orgasm while he gets a condom on.

He stops rubbing my clit, puts his arm around my lower back and arches it up just as he thrusts in. I moan with a quivering breath and exhale Owen's name. Biting my lip and gripping Owen's shoulders as he turns us so that I'm on top. I shriek slightly at the new position and just how far it drives Owen into me. Bracing my hands on his chest he takes my hips and moves me along him because I don't have the strength just now. Despite my recent orgasm I feel yet another building with in my core. Owen starts slow allowing me to catch my breath a little but as soon as I have he speeds up. Moving me so fast that our bodies clap together, adding to the loud symphony of my moans, his grunts and our heavily baited breath.

Just when I feel I might die I release again, crying out Owen's name in carnal climatic euphoria. No sooner does his name leave my lips in the heat of passionate rapture than Owen turns us again, changing our position once more. He sits up as well and turns me around so that my back is to him; his arm goes around my waist as he kisses my neck. Other than this he remains still for a minute while my orgasm dissipates and I catch my breath. He keeps kissing my neck but as soon as I can breathe he moves, managing to move both of us in a sensual see saw like motion as we make love in this new position. I grip his hand, hardly able to do anything but breathe so Owen moves for both of us. Already sensitive from the previous two orgasms I'm sure I won't last long and don't know how much more I can take. Owen is close too, I can feel him, his body tensing and relaxing ever so slightly, his muscles trembling and he grows inside me just a bit as he climaxes.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Clarrrrre yessssssss," he calls out.

"Nnnnnnnn OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOwen!' I scream with salacious satisfaction.

We stop moving and just fall back on the bed as our orgasms dissipate, our bodies trembling and shaking as our breathing comes out in heavy pants. We lie like that for a while, sweaty and not moving other than to occasionally place soft kisses on the other person.

"You know you could study here and we could do more of that later," Owen offers as he sits up.

"I would but Mom wants me home for dinner, anyway after you and Drew so close together I'm starving," I comment sitting up and grabbing my panties from the floor.

"I'll feed you just tell your mom you have to study with Alli or something a…wait Drew?" Owen asks catching up with what I just said.

"Yeah I've been having sex with you and Drew for the last six weeks," I inform him putting on my bra and grabbing my dress.

"You're cheating on me with Drew?!"

"We're not dating, we're meeting up to have sex which is the same thing I do with Drew. I'm not cheating on either of you, I really should be going. Text me if you want to meet up tomorrow," I say slipping on my shoes and grabbing Owen for a hard and feverish kiss.

He kisses back but still seems stunned from my confession and I leave my lover staring like a deer in the headlights. I return to my car wondering what will happen tomorrow and if I'll still have two lovers or even one for that matter.

**(OWEN)**

I got up early and drove to DeGrassi, I come on a mission. After Clare told me she was having sex with me and Drew I was astonished, more than astonished. I thought it was crazy that she was sneaking around to have sex with me and then I find out she's also having sex with Drew. I couldn't believe it and I didn't know exactly what Clare and I had but I wasn't going to give her up. So I got here early and was waiting for Drew. I see the Torres boys pull up with Dallas, I watch them park and start walking to meet them.

"Hey Owen," Dallas grins.

"Yeah hi, Drew we need to talk," I say trying not to sound too menacing so Adam isn't worried. I don't intend to hit Drew, just convince him to stop having sex with Clare.

"Yeah we do I'll see you guys inside," he says to Adam and Dallas. I figure the only place we can talk and not be disturbed is in my car so we get in.

"Stop having sex with Clare," we both say at exactly the same time and then both respond with, "no!"

"I'm not giving her up," I state firmly.

"Well neither am I and I've known her longer than you have," Drew shoots back.

"No you haven't I've known her since she came to DeGrassi in grade nine," I remind him.

"No you've known of her, I'll bet before you two started having sex you hadn't said two words to each other. I actually know her, she's Adam's best friend and my veep," Drew argues.

"Hey I have said more than two words to her before we started having sex…just not many. Okay so I ignored her for three years but she made the first move, we've been doing this for six weeks," I inform Drew.

"Yeah well so have we," Drew replies.

"Well I'm not giving her up," I state.

"Neither am I," Drew replies crossing his arms.

"So what do we do? She won't decide, she wants to keep us both," I remark.

"Yeah I know, when did she turn into an insatiable sex kitten anyway?" Drew asks.

"Don't know but I hate to give Eli credit. So do we share her?"

"I don't know, I mean I guess we have been we just didn't know about it," Drew points out.

"Yeah we were but now we know so can we keep doing this?"

"I guess the real question is," Drew says after a minute of silence, "whatever it is we have with Clare worth enough to both of us to share her?"

**(CLARE)**

Drew was acting a little weird all day and he called off student council so I came right home. I figured Drew was just weighing whether or not he wanted to keep meeting me to have sex now that he knows I'm doing the same with Owen. I'm sure by tomorrow he'll either tell me he can't keep doing this or he'll want me to stay after student council so we can have sex.

I unlock my front door, get a snack and start on my homework before getting a text from Owen that simply tells me to come over, I guess he's okay with all this. I text back that I'm on my way and grab my purse, text Mom that I'm headed out with friends, lock up and drive to Owen's dorm.

"Hey Sexy," he greets me opening the door and I step in. He locks the door and then puts a blindfold over my eyes.

"Owen what…"

"You trust me don't you?"

"Yes," I answer slowly as he tightens the blindfold around my eyes.

He picks me up and carries me to the bed laying me down, taking my shoes off, then unzips my skirt pulling it down my legs before sitting me up. He takes my blouse off and then my bra before guiding me to lie down again. I jump a little and gasp slightly when Owen's lips touch down to my skin, without my eyes I'm having to use my other senses. Owen's hand moves up my arm, he takes my wrist stops kissing my chest and wraps my wrist in some cloth and I realize what he's doing.

"You're tying me to the bed," I comment.

"Yes," he responds tying my other wrist.

"Why?"

"Because last night I found out you were also having sex with Drew and I want to have some fun, you can tell me stop," Owen remarks.

"So then you don't mind that I'm having sex with Drew as well?"

"Didn't say that," he replies as he finishes securing my other wrist to his bedpost.

"Then you do mind, so this is a goodbye fuck."

"Didn't say that either," Owen responds.

"You are being very frustrating," I huff while Owen takes my panties off.

"I wasn't thrilled that you're having sex with Drew too but there's no way in hell I'm going to give you up either," Owen says.

Before I can reply his lips connect with mine, he nips my bottom lip lightly and my mouth opens for him. His tongue slips in, I can feel him leaning over me, feel the heat from his body. Yet he's not touching me, I'm entirely naked and as far as I can tell he's still dressed, I'm blindfolded and bound only able to move my legs. It's very frustrating, slightly scary and extremely thrilling. My stomach muscles tense as a fire grows in my belly, he's barely touched me and I'm already getting wet. I deepen the kiss and Owen strokes my belly with one finger a wave of goose flesh washes over me. He only uses one hand, I'm not sure where the other is, after stroking my belly his hand gently massages my breast and I moan. And then I feel another hand caressing up my leg, very softly with just a few fingers. While I can only feel his fingertips I know it's not Owen, I gasp and pull out of the kiss as my heart starts pounding.

"Owen someone else is here, what the hell is going on?" I demand.

"You're the one that was having sex with us both," Owen responds and I can hear the devilish grin on his lips.

"Dr…" is all I get out before his lips take mine. I know it's him as soon as I feel his kiss, his lips, his tongue.

Now that Drew's kissing me Owen moves, opening my legs and going between them he lifts my legs over his shoulders. Drew deepens the kiss and begins toying with my breasts; at least I think those are his hands. Owen adjusts a little and then his tongue licks across my pussy lips causing me to moan into my kiss with Drew. He smiles into the kiss while Owen's tongue finds it's way into my pussy, I tremble and moan again, whimpering when Drew rolls my nipples. I can feel that neither has their shirts on but both are still wearing jeans.

As Owen's tongue begins moving more rapidly and I moan more frequently Drew breaks the kiss. I barely take a breath before his lips assail my breasts, kissing the supple flesh and sucking the nipple of my right breast. Owen's tongue is flicking and swirling inside me, I moan in an endless chain with both of them pleasuring me, it's nearly overwhelming and feels like I'm being touched everywhere! Drew will occasionally stop kissing my breasts to abduct my lips for a quick kiss. When Owen adds a finger to his tongue I begin convulsing in carnal ecstasy. My pleasurable cries, whimpers and whispers of my lovers names spur them on, moving faster, touching me more, covering me with kisses. I peak in wondrous orgiastic rapture and scream out their names as I orgasm.

Owen withdraws his tongue and I take a deep breath, the boys move and untie my wrists from the bed. My wrists still remain bound in the cloth and my eyes covered by the blindfold. While still recovering from my orgasm Owen takes me by the waist and turns me over. He gets me to my hands and knees, the cloth binding my wrists is tied together and then they step away a moment but I hear jeans coming down and hitting the floor. Owen gets in front of me, picking one of my hands up he moves it to his cock and I begin stroking. Drew gets behind me, I feel him parting my pussy lips and I moan as he penetrates me. Owen is entirely erect now and I take him into my mouth, Owen moans and reaches down squeezing my breasts. Drew is thrusting slowly but I am not going slow on Owen, I suck lightly, use my teeth lightly, lick all around the shaft and the head, all of which are evoking lovely moans from Owen.

Drew is mostly silent other than his slow thrusting but I want more than slow and my hips start bucking. Drew however continues at a slow even pace, Owen is still toying with my breasts and the build toward orgasm is becoming like a painful ache for me. Finally Drew speeds up just a little and my hips buck more, I moan and then Owen explodes, his hot seed filling my mouth and I swallow while he collapses back onto the bed with a most satisfied grunt and guttural groan containing my name. Now Drew speeds up, not just a little he goes increasingly faster until he pounds so hard and deep I can barely take a breath. I moan in endless, breathless chains, gripping the sheet beneath me and arching my back. Drew is firmly gripping my hips now and moaning as well; I feel him tense and grow he's about to explode and so am I. Drew's body begins shaking just as I scream his name out in lascivious release. Drew grunts my name as he climaxes and then collapses onto my back for a moment breathing heavily. When he finally pulls out I collapse to the bed, Drew does the same and Owen pulls me up turning me to lean against him. He kisses me while unbinding my wrists, Drew decides to lie with his head in my lap, his short spiky hair tickling my legs. Owen removes my blindfold and then captures my lips in a euphoric kiss.

"So you're both okay with this situation?" I question when Owen breaks the kiss.

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Drew argues shaking his head which tickles my legs more.

"We didn't say we were okay with it," Owen says.

"Then what did we just do?" I inquire.

"Well I went to see Drew this morning to tell him to stop having sex with you but he refused," Owen explains.

"Damn right I did," he nods.

"I wasn't about to give you up either and we weren't sure what to do. So we decided to…I guess have you both at once, at least once, just to see if you could handle it I guess. Or just plain curiosity, maybe to see if one of us pleasured you more. Well anyway that's what we just did," Owen says.

"Okay so now that we've done that what do we do now?" I query.

"Well I'm not giving you up," Drew replies.

"And neither am I so now we keep doing this until one of us decides they don't want to be a part of it anymore," Owen states.

"Works for me," Drew grins turning over to kiss my belly.

"Me too," I smile tipping my head up and putting my hand behind Owen's neck ensnaring his lips. I do so love having to lovers and now that they know about each other it's even better!


End file.
